


Phoenix

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phoenix is born from the ashes of itself........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

He can feel it, the heat building; it’s tiny at first, a small spark…no more…no less. He felt the spark when they announced they would be playing here. He felt it grow when he saw the queues outside; the insane rush for tickets…felt the spark flare.

It made him itchy, antsy, fidgety, unable to relax.

The hours did not pass quickly enough and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his own body.

He walked out onto the stage and the spark flared, but he knew it was not the time yet. As they sound-checked he could feel the spark, see the colour change from yellow to orange…not yet…not yet.

He knew he was radiating heat, and he wished his fellow band-mates could feel it.

Soon the hour came and he could hear the crowd, calling out, impatient for them. The spark flared into a flame, red hot and he felt his skin begin to heat. He was sure if someone touched his skin, they would snatch their hand away, least it be burnt.

He walked onto the stage, skin prickling, nerves and muscles feeling like iron in a forge; the guitar in his hands the hammer that would strike and cause the flame to flare.

He played and sang, all the time the flame grew larger and larger, brighter and hotter. Soon it would burst into an incandescent blue, and he would burn.

As he struck the first note of the last song he felt it, the searing heat and the blue of the flame, and he let it engulf him.

The crowd roared and he burnt, the flames now phosphorus bright, until he was mere ashes…yet as he ran off the stage he could feel it…the spark…tiny….no more…no less…and like the Phoenix he would once again burn, only to be reborn.


End file.
